What They Do
by Broken-Mirror1
Summary: Set after the end of Plague, Diana and Caine are both having difficulties.  Caine/Diana


**Pairing(s):** Caine/Diana  
><strong>WARNINGS:<strong>  
>Spoilers for PLAGUE<br>Violence  
>Some harsh language<br>**Additional info:**  
>This hasn't been beta'd so all mistakes are mine.<p>

**What They Do**

Diana. Felt. Like. Crap. The only thing she could focus on was the nausea that came and went in neverending waves and the pounding headache behind her eyes. She tried staying completely still, fearing that if she moved she would be sick, but it didn't help that she lived on a freakin' _boat _and she had the tendency to get seasick.

With a groan she forced herself up into a sitting position and leaned over the edge of the bed. She hadn't eaten much so she was mostly dry heaving, quite painfully, and when she was done she was panting, exhausted. She flopped back down onto the bed, wiping the corner of her mouth on the back of her hand and moaning in self-pity.

"You okay?" came Sam's voice from the dock.

"Fuck off, Sam," she groaned and pulled a pillow up to cover her face.

"Fine."

She heard him start to leave and she cursed inaudibly before she raised her voice, saying, "Wait."

A couple seconds later, Sam's head popped in through the door, still on the dock. "Yeah?"

For some reason, after finding out she was pregnant, everyone walked on tip toes around her. They were careful and almost _nice_. That kind of treatment was strange, especially from Sam and his friends. But people smiled to her here, they made her food and they helped her out of the boat when she needed to stretch her legs and in some ways it was more than she had ever gotten from Caine. Caine thought about Caine. And about power. Himself and power. And sex. Obviously.

Diana pushed herself up on her elbows again, pushing all thoughts about Caine to the back of her head. "How… I mean." She cleared her throat. "How long does it usually take for it to… show?"

Sam came fully inside, scratching his neck, looking awkward. "I, uh." He hesitated and grimaced. "Two-three months? Four? I don't know, you should ask some of the girls."

"None of the girls have ever been_ pregnant_," Diana spat. "Sorry," she grumbled when Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm irritable."

"That's nothing new."

Diana ignored that, she had more pressing matters to deal with than Sam being an idiot. "What I mean is… It's been two weeks, right? And…" She felt her face heat up, something that didn't happen a lot with her, and she pulled the blanket down to below her waist, took a deep breath, and pulled up her shirt.

Sam couldn't hold back his slight gasp and Diana quickly pulled her shirt back down, face glowing hot.

"Yeah," she said, settling her hand absentmindedly on the swell below her belly button. "That's not normal."

"Not much is normal around here," Sam said, but he was considerably paler. "Okay, so… Two-three months in the real world equals –"

"Two weeks in the FAYZ," Diana whispered. "Sam…"

"Which means," Sam said slowly as he did the math. "Nine weeks. Instead of months. Approximately."

"Sam," Diana whispered, tears pressing on behind her eyelids but she wouldn't let them fall. "I can't… I don't…"

"I know," Sam said, a little awkwardly, and rubbed his neck. "Hey, I know." It seemed like he wanted to do something, like hug her, and for one second Diana wished that he would. "We're… we're all here, okay? You're not alone."

He gave her a smile he probably hoped was encouraging and she nodded, taking a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down.

"You'll be okay?"

She nodded again, smiling tightly, and Sam smiled back, threw her a pack of noodles, and then left the boat, probably glad to be away from her and her running-wild emotions.

* * *

><p>Caine pretended everything was fine. He pretended he knew what he was doing. He pretended he didn't care that Diana left with Sam.<p>

He pretended a lot lately.

The reality was that he was so angry he could explode. When no one was watching he threw things around and at night he slept curled up in a ball with a knife under his pillow. Just in case.

He wouldn't say he missed her. But he wasn't used to sleeping alone now. He was used to having here there. That didn't mean he missed her. It just meant… something else. And the knife under his pillow didn't mean he was scared, it meant he was careful.

And he definitely didn't miss Diana.

"Damn it," he muttered and kicked a rock hard into a fallen trash can.

He wondered what she was doing, he couldn't _not_ think about it. She was up there. With Sam. Sam the _perfect _brother. Sam was without Astrid, no one knew where she was. Sam was alone. Diana was alone. Sam was a hormonal teenager. Diana was pissed at Caine. You would have to be a child if you didn't understand what that would eventually lead to.

Caine clenched his teeth together, swore, and sent the trash can flying down the street. He couldn't avoid thinking what he was thinking. Diana needed someone that wasn't like Caine. Sam needed someone who would sleep with him.

The green monster within Caine roared and spit fire.

* * *

><p>Diana didn't get any better as the days passed and she had developed a fever. She didn't get out of bed much, but when she did she felt dizzy and drained and she just wanted to be horizontal again.<p>

In addition, she missed Caine more than ever. She had never thought she would, because he was an asshole, but she needed him. She didn't want to, but she needed him. People pretended they were her friends here and pretended to understand, but no one got her like Caine.

They might be wrong for each other, but she couldn't deny what she was feeling and she couldn't deny what they were.

"I want to see him," she murmured, half asleep, thrashing in her bed.

"He's not here."

Diana blinked her heavy eyes open and struggled to focus on whoever it was who was sitting at the table in the front of the boat. "Brianna?"

"Yeap. Keeping an eye on you. Sam's orders."

"I don't need a baby sitter," Diana seethed and sat up, slowly and with much effort. Her fever was still high and it was making her dream really weird things. She was not up for having this bratty little kid all up in her face.

Brianna shrugged but didn't say anything. Diana glared.

"What is it about him?" Brianna asked, resting her chin in her palm, looking at her with curiosity. "Caine. How can you love someone like him?"

Diana's eyes widened. "I don't… I… I don't _love_ him."

Brianna didn't look convinced. "You murmur his name in your sleep. You obviously miss him."

Not keen on any girl on girl bonding with _Brianna_, Diana put her defensive walls up and decided not to answer. She didn't like how obvious her feelings were to everyone and their mother. She had never been the kind of girl who wore all her emotions on the outside, quite on the contrary. Diana was cold and she had always_ been_ cold. What had changed that?

"Okay, don't answer me," Brianna said and jumped down from where she had been sitting on the small sofa. "But then I won't bring you Caine."

"What?" Diana blinked. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Brianna grinned. "I can bring him up for a visit. You know, he's going to be a _daddy _after all. Shouldn't he know?"

Diana paled. Should he know? Should she tell him? Part of her wanted to but another one told her to keep this from him. "Mind your own business," she told Brianna, deciding that the conversation was over. "And get off my damn boat."

Brianna was gone before Diana could even blink.

Caine couldn't take his mind off Diana and Sam. He had somehow managed to convince himself that they were hooking up and it was driving him _insane._

He snapped at everyone, he threw things around, and he made little kids cry. He didn't care.

The jealousy was eating at him until he saw red and started shaking.

The thought of Diana,_ his_ Diana, sleeping with Sam was intolerable. And one day it got so intolerable that he started walking. Just walking. Towards where he hoped the lake was. Where he hoped Diana was.

He was going to bring his queen back. And he was going to do it whether she wanted to or not

* * *

><p>Diana had just managed to stagger out of the boat and onto the mainland. She was standing in the shallow of the water, washing her matted hair the best she could. Her beige army pants were rolled up to her knees as she stood there with water coming up to her mid-calfs and covering her upper body was a rather large hooded sweater that she thought belonged to Sam. She was trying the best she could to hide the scarily fast growing bump. She sometimes caught people looking, staring, trying to get a glimpse of it, and it made her feel awfully self-conscious, like she just wanted to sink into the earth and never come back up.<p>

She didn't want this.

Her back started to ache the longer she stood there, bent over with her hair in the water, and she had to stand up. She straightened up slowly, letting her wet hair soak the shoulders of the sweater. She put a hand on her lower back, moaning quietly in discomfort.

This sucked.

Diana was walking up from the water, treading through the grass on bare feet, when suddenly, out of nowhere, kids around her started whispering loudly between themselves. Some ran into their boats, some just moved away, and some just stood there stared at something in the distance.

Diana frowned and followed their gazes curiously.

Her heart skipped a beat. Probably several beats.

"Caine?" she breathed, unable to believe her own eyes.

Caine walked towards her quickly and for a second it looked like he was going to embrace her, but then his face turned murderous and Diana knew it was because he recognized the sweater she was wearing.

"I see," he said darkly, coming to a half a few feet away from her. "Just like I thought. Didn't take you any longer, did it? Already all cozy with the _good_ twin."

Diana refused to even comment on that because if Caine hadn't been so ridiculously jealous and overly possessive, then he would have known Diana would never go for Sam. She might _wish _she wanted to go for Sam, but she didn't. "What are you doing here?" she asked instead.

"I'm here to take you home."

Diana took note of how he used the word 'home'. "I'm not going anywhere," she said and crossed her arms awkwardly over her middle. "Looks like you wasted your journey."

Caine's face darkened even more. "You have no say in this," he said, walked forwards and grabbed her wrist, pulling it to him. "You're coming with me."

"No," she said and snatched her hand back and took a step back. "No," she said again.

"Why not?" Caine asked. "What does Sam have that I don't?"

"I don't know, a heart?" Diana snapped before she could catch herself and before she knew it her head snapped sideways as Caine's palm hit her cheek. She gasped and for several long seconds she was at a loss for words. Caine had never physically laid a hand on her before even if he had wanted to.

"Hey!" someone cried from somewhere behind them. "You don't hit girls!"

"_Shut up_!" Caine barked and the boy who had spoke up turned white in the face and didn't dare to say anything else.

People watched them from a distance, either intrigued or disgusted. Probably a bit of both. No one dared to try to break it up though.

"Now," Caine said as he had dealt with the distractions and turned his attention back to the problem at hand; Diana's reluctance to obey. "Are you gonna be a good girl and join me, or am I going to have to do this the hard way?"

"And what's the hard way?" Diana asked through tightly gritted teeth. She couldn't believe Caine had just slapped her. She felt the anger bubble in her veins.

"The hard way," Caine said slowly, "is that I lift you up like this." He raised one hand and Diana barely held back a scream as she was lifted off the ground. "And carry you all the way back."

"Sam will stop you," she growled, still hanging in the air.

"I'm not scared of your new boyfriend."

Diana ached to get back at him for the slap and what greater way than to feed his delusions? "Sam is so good to me," she said, looking Caine dead in the eye. "He's kind, he's not bad to look at, and you know what?" She paused and almost smirked at the way the skin around Caine's eyes twitched. "He's a lot better in bed than you. Fantastic, even. He makes me _so_ –" The rest of what she was going to say got cut off by her own scream as she was flung backwards through the air. She hit the ground hard and it knocked the wind out of her. She gasped for breath as Caine came towards her, his face contorted in anger.

Until now their little discussion had been pretty quiet, but her scream had made Sam come running out of his boat. He stopped short when he saw Caine, shocked, momentarily frozen.

"You little slut," Caine hissed, oblivious to Sam's arrival, and levitated Diana once again only to slam her back into the ground, hard, and there was a sickening crack as her ankle snapped in two. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Tell me, what is wrong with you!"

"Caine, please!" Diana begged as she, for the third time, rose from the ground. "Don't, don't!"

"Caine!" Sam was yelling, running towards them finally. "Let her down!"

Caine simply sneered and let Diana drop to the ground again only to lift her up in the air again almost immediately afterwards. "Stay away, brother dear," he said casually and with the hand that he wasn't currently using to hold Diana levitated, he twisted behind himself and created an invisible shield that Sam couldn't get through.

With his brother taken care of, Caine turned his attention back to Diana again. "Now, where were we?"

"Stop," she cried, dangling in the air. Everything hurt. "Please!" He didn't listen, instead he made a move as if to drop her again, and in panic she cried, "Please, don't! I'm pregnant!"

This time, she suspected Caine dropped her in shock. Both of his hands fell to his sides and all color disappeared from his face.

"What?" he said, as if hoping he had heard wrong. "You're what?"

Diana hoisted herself up in a sitting position, hissing in pain. She had landed on her broken ankle and the pain made blackness flicker in front of her eyes. "Pregnant," she said again, fighting the urge to black out. "You know, when a girl and a boy get together and –"

"I _know_ how it happens," Caine snapped, still pale as a sheet. Suddenly he seemed aware of all the eyes on them and he turned to the crowd, including Sam. "Show's over," he barked and the onlookers slowly cast their gases down, fearing Caine too much to disobey. Only Sam remained, but he was looking at Diana.

His eyes were questioning, as if asking her if she was okay with being alone with him. Diana felt overwhelmed by Sam's strange protectiveness but she nodded. She was alright. Or, she would be.

Sam left them alone after that, and for several minutes it was so silent that the only sound Diana could hear was her own blood pounding in her ears.

"Are you lying?" Caine asked then, slowly, eyes narrowed.

Diana glared at him from the ground. "No."

"How can you know?" he asked and his voice sounded strange. Tight. Almost choked. Scared, Diana realized. "Have you taken a test?"

"No."

"Then –"

"Look, I just know, okay!" she snapped. She wished she could stand up but until he realized that he had to help her up then she had to stay on the ground. "I'm pregnant."

"I… I don't…" Caine stammered. "I don't believe you. It's not possible."

"Oh, it's very possible," Diana said and laughed a little, almost hysterically. "In fact," she added, "You're going to be a dad in approximately five weeks. Congratulations."

"Five…" Caine repeated dumbly. Diana had never seen him at such a loss of words before and if she hadn't been in this situation she would have thought it was cute. But it was just pissing her off now and she was reminded that Caine, no matter how much he pretended not to be, was just a boy. "But… No, because a pregnancy is nine months."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," she spat again, annoyed that he still hadn't realized she needed help to get up. "You paid attention in sex ed., good for you."

"Explain it to me then," he said and Diana was taken aback by the tone of his voice. It was soft, almost pleading. He walked towards her and kneeled down beside her. He brushed a couple of wet strands of hair away from her forehead with his index finger. "I missed you."

And just like that, Diana started to cry.

All the mean things he had done to her suddenly didn't matter as she fell forward into his waiting arms, sobbing into his chest.

He was startled by her sudden outburst of emotion, she could tell, but he didn't say anything. Instead he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, but he knew as well as Diana, that she had already forgiven him.

"I'm so scared," Diana admitted. It was something she hated to admit, but it was true.

"It's okay," Caine murmured. "It's okay to be scared."

"No, it's not."

Diana knew that Caine silently agreed, but he kept silent out of respect. For once.

"Come home," Caine murmured then before he added, "Please."

Diana sighed. She didn't want to because she knew it would end in disaster. As always. But because it was Caine, because he had that power over her, she nodded anyway. Because in the end, the only one who could ever really hurt Diana was the only one who could make her feel better. It was sick and twisted, but so were they. And she was okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Since many of you apparently didn't catch this I'll have to add this here. This is a _one-shot_. I won't be adding any more to this because it isn't needed. Thank you for your comments though.


End file.
